Many vehicle active safety features, and other vehicle applications, rely on accurate vehicle position data. For example, vehicle-to-vehicle and vehicle-to-infrastructure analysis, including forward collision alert, and enhanced traffic light violation alert, require an accurate vehicle position to be determined in order to properly alert the driver about potential threats. Lane departure warning, adaptive front lighting, traffic light violation alert, and lane centering, require accurate lane geometry measurements, which are based on location data such as GPS location data. Thus, the proper functioning of many vehicle active safety features is directly limited by the accuracy of the vehicle location measurement. Current GPS location methods available for non-military use are only accurate to within, in some cases, 3 meters, and GPS position accuracy may be further diminished when less than a minimum number of satellites are in view of the vehicle. As a result, the accuracy and reliability of current location methods are insufficient for many vehicle active safety features.
A method and system to enhance the accuracy of the vehicle location measurement, for example using GPS systems, is needed.